


Сияние в дождливый день

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Skinny Dipping, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Fix-it к серии "Пути расходятся"





	Сияние в дождливый день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shining on a Rainy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325316) by [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios). 



> Перевод выполнен на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Doctor WhAU 2018

— Я, в общем, догадался. — Неплохие последние слова, решил Джек.

Дальше наступила тьма, глубокая тьма, та, что гасит все мысли, все ощущения, кроме одного. Кроме этого зуда в затылке, ощущения чужого взгляда на своей спине, этой особой паранойи, свойственной детским снам, которые говорят тебе, что что-то приближается. Говорят бежать, пока оно тебя не настигло.

А потом был свет, сияющий и давящий, прогнавший тьму и оставивший ему покой.

Джек резко вздохнул и распахнул глаза навстречу мешанине цветов, боли, и кому-то, зовущему его по имени.

— Что случилось? — Джек схватился за голову, потом за грудь, потом ощупал себя всюду, где мог дотянуться. Почему он еще цел?

— Нет времени объяснять, — рявкнул Доктор, не особо бережно вздергивая Джека на ноги. Мир покачнулся, и Доктор подхватил Джека под руку, наполовину толкая, наполовину волоча его вперед. — Ты должен спасти Роуз!

Джек еще никогда не слышал в голосе Доктора столько отчаяния. Это отрезвило его, буквально и фигурально. Так что, когда они добрались до Роуз, которая свернулась на полу, издавая нечеловеческие крики, туман в его голове рассеялся достаточно, чтобы начать задавать вопросы.

— Что случилось?

— Она вобрала в себя сердце ТАРДИС, а этого никто не способен пережить.

— Сердце ТАРДИС, — непонимающе повторил Джек.

— Оно сжигает ее заживо. Человеческий разум не способен вместить все пространство и время.

— Но что я могу сделать?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал ее. Вытянул из нее энергию, словно яд.

— А почему ты не можешь это сделать?

— Потому что я не бессмертный! — взорвался Доктор.

Джек вывернулся из его рук, чтобы взглянуть в глаза. Без телепатии было ясно, что он решил, будто Доктор сошел с ума. Тем не менее он упал на колени перед Роуз и обхватил ладонями ее лицо, а потом решительно прижался губами к ее губам.

Доктор, не дыша, наблюдал, как сияние ТАРДИС медленно переходит от Роуз к Джеку. «Еще совсем немного», мысленно молил он. Облегчение сменялось виной по мере того, как капитан продолжал поцелуй, даже когда его тело затрясло от боли. Еще несколько мгновений, несколько ударов пульса, показавшихся вечностью — и Джек оторвался от Роуз.

Он посмотрел на Доктора, опираясь на дрожащие руки, которые не подламывались только из чистого упрямства. Сияющая кожа блестела от пота.

— Этого хватит? — с трудом выговорил он.

— Да, Джек, ты молодец, ты все сделал правильно. Теперь с ней все будет хорошо. А теперь — отпускай.

Доктор сомневался, что Джек мог бы удержать энергию вортекса дольше, даже если бы захотел. Он был слаб и дезориентирован, поэтому сияющий поток легко покинул его и вернулся в консоль.

Джек улыбнулся, проследив взглядом за ярким светом, а потом его голова откинулась назад. Доктор успел подхватить его прежде, чем капитан упал на пол.

Повелитель времени перенес обоих людей в одну комнату, чтобы легче было за ними наблюдать, и осторожно устроил на кроватях. Он приглушил свет, а сам вернулся в консольную, периодически заглядывая к спутникам и проверяя их состояние, пока собственная усталость не свалила его.

Когда все проснулись, Джек с Роуз пришли в консольную, держась за руки. Их вид заставил сердца Доктора болезненно сжаться. Несмотря на все, что ему твердили в Академии про отказ от привязанностей и возвышение над физическими потребностями, управляющими другими видами, он осознавал, что безнадежно влюблен в обоих своих спутников. Он знал о своих чувствах к Роуз еще с поездки в 1869й год, даже если ему понадобились несколько близких встреч со смертью для того, чтобы признаться себе в этом.

Надо думать, он стал сообразительнее, потому что про Джека он понял все гораздо быстрее. 

И что в этом такого удивительного? Они оба были смелыми, умными, красивыми — и не просто как образцовые представители своего вида, несмотря на все его комментарии про глупых обезьян. Так много чувств, и что он сделал? Буквально толкнул их друг другу в руки. Сколько бы они не забыли о прошлой ночи, они все равно успели отпечататься в памяти друг друга, и будут тянуться друг к другу, как тянутся новорожденные утята к тому, кого увидели первым.

Может, оно и к лучшему. В конце концов, они спасли друг другу жизнь. Бывают и худшие основы для любви. Но боль от этого не была меньше. Доктор все же решил остаться, чтобы ответить на их вопросы. Они заслужили это.

— Доброе утро, сони, — он сумел неплохо изобразить спокойствие.

— Доктор! — Роуз, похоже, не ожидала увидеть его и тут же бросила руку Джека. — Как мы попали обратно в ТАРДИС?

Это был простой вопрос.

— Я принес вас. Обоих.

Джек скрестил руки на груди.

— А далеки?

— Они почувствовали энергию ТАРДИС в Роуз и... рассеялись. — Это было не так далеко от истины. Доктор не мог заставить себя сказать Роуз, что она фактически совершила геноцид. Даже если это были далеки. Он не хотел, чтобы ей пришлось жить еще и с этим грузом.

— Во мне была энергия ТАРДИС? — спросила Роуз, и Доктор порадовался, что она решила сосредоточиться на этом.

— Когда ты вернулась... Стой, а ты помнишь, как открыла консоль ТАРДИС и вернулась?

Роуз вдруг тихо ахнула.

— Т-ты отправил меня домой! Ты же обещал. А сам взял и отправил меня домой.

— Я должен был защитить тебя. — В голосе Доктора прорвалась нота отчаяния, но Роуз этого, похоже, не заметила.

— Ты думал, что вы умрете! Что Джек умрет. Все эти люди... — Она задохнулась, вспомнив.

— Они и умерли, Роуз. Все, кто был на станции. — Теперь в его голосе звучала боль. — Я не мог позволить умереть и тебе. Я мог спасти тебя, и я это сделал.

— Я ничем не важнее других. — В ее глазах блестели слезы. Вина выжившего, вот и еще одно, в чем они теперь похожи.

— Для меня важнее!

Роуз вздрогнула от его резкого тона, затем развернулась и без слов выбежала из консольной. Металлические панели коридора отразили звук первых вырвавшихся рыданий.

— Иди за ней, — посоветовал Доктор Джеку.

— Забавно, я собирался сказать тебе то же самое, — возразил тот. Потом сложил руки на груди и глубоко вздохнул. — Ты всегда не замечаешь очевидного?

— Она любит тебя.

— Ты идиот. А я еще не закончил.

Доктор пожал одним плечом, имея ввиду «Делай что хочешь».

— Меня... застрелили. Я помню, как меня застрелили. Почему я не мертв?

— Роуз спасла тебя. Вернула тебя к жизни. Навсегда. Сделала фиксированной точкой во времени.

— В смысле — навсегда?

— Ты теперь бессмертный, Джек Харнесс. Я не знаю, насколько бессмертный, — Доктору хватило совести смягчить сообщение извиняющимся взглядом. — Может быть еще пять смертей, или одиннадцать. Тысячи. Миллионы. Нет никакого способа узнать точнее, ясно лишь одно — ты здесь надолго.

Джек тихо присвистнул.

— А это ты откуда знаешь?

— Во-первых, ты жив. Во-вторых, ты смог спасти Роуз. Вытянуть энергию ТАРДИС из нее и вернуть в консоль. Я бы не смог сделать это и не умереть.

— И последний вопрос, — начал Джек. — Ты знал, что я смогу сделать то, что я сделал?

— Не совсем, — признал Доктор. — Но если бы у тебя не вышло, я бы... вмешался. Я бы не позволил ей умереть любой ценой.

Джек не знал, что думать о своем предполагаемом бессмертии, но решил, что его запутанным чувствам придется подождать. Они договорились спасти Роуз и они спасли ее, а она, в свою очередь, умудрилась каким-то образом спасти их. Они все были в безопасности, и это было главным. Он развернулся и отправился за Роуз, которая, по счастью, недалеко ушла, просто упав обратно на кровать.

Джек прислонился к дверному косяку.

— Роуз, мне можно войти?

Ее ответ был заглушен подушкой, в которую она уткнулась, но все же различимым.

— Нет.

Джек стиснул зубы, потом повернулся так, чтобы краем глаза заметить, если Роуз поднимет голову.

— Хорошо. Значит, буду говорить отсюда. Я провел в ТАРДИС и рядом с Доктором не так уж много времени, месяца два, не больше.

Он остановился, дожидаясь реакции. Ее не последовало.

— Я не знаю Доктора даже вполовину так хорошо, как ты. Но я знаю, что он все отдал бы за то, чтобы отправить домой всех, кто был на этой станции.

— Но он не сделал этого. Вместо этого он спас меня, а все эти люди... — Она снова расплакалась. Но Джек не позволил ей и дальше жалеть себя.

— Ты знаешь, какой у него был план? Бойня. Убить всех, не только далеков, не только на станции. Он бы уничтожил всю планету.

— Что? — выдохнула Роуз.

— Выбор был таков: или это, или смотреть, как далеки захватывают город за городом. Он не просто спасал тебя, Роуз, он не хотел, чтобы ты была свидетелем его поступка.

Роуз уставилась на него, побледнев еще сильнее и приоткрыв рот.

— Я... — Она не нашла слов, вместо этого сорвалась с места и бросилась в руки Джеку.

Он крепко прижал ее к груди, и его футболка впитала ее последние слезы.

— Я тоже зол из-за произошедшего, — прервал их глухой голос Доктора. — Но мы все здесь, и мы живы, так давайте сосредоточимся на этом.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Джек.

— Я знаю тихое местечко для прогулки. — Доктор сунул руки в карманы. — Никаких приключений, никаких опасностей, я обычно отправляюсь туда, когда мне надо подумать.

* * *

Мир за дверями ТАРДИС был живым, влажным и темным. Роуз слышала, как чавкает земля под ее кроссовками, чувствовала сочный запах — много зелени и нотка кофе. Стоило им отойти на несколько шагов от ТАРДИС, и Роуз уже не видела совершенно ничего. Рука Доктора возникла из тьмы и обхватила ее ладонь. С другой стороны Джек молча приобнял ее за талию. На мгновение Роуз вспомнила обиду и злость и хотела возразить, но она все равно доверяла им обоим, даже когда они вели ее во тьму.

— На этой планете найдется что-то для каждого из нас, — пробормотал Доктор тоном, который Роуз назвала бы соблазняющим, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом. — Для начала, специально для Роуз — чужой мир с чужим морем.

— Но я ничего не вижу, ни чужого, ни земного! — возразила она.

— Терпение. — Дыхание Доктора коснулось ее шеи, и Роуз вздрогнула, несмотря на то, что ночь была теплой. — Это просто тучи.

Роуз собиралась спросить, почему он не выбрал ясную ночь, когда огромная полная луна вырвалась из-за туч, облив всех троих серебристым светом. Девушка окинула взглядом своих спутников, все еще державших ее за руки, и решила, что никакое море не сравнится с ними.

Не смотря на это, планета явно решила побороться за внимание Роуз. Скалы здесь были сиреневыми и сверкали в лунном свете. Сама вода мерцала розовым, различимым даже в полумгле. Восхитительная картина природы повторяла цвета ее спальни дома, в Лондоне. Это было прекрасно и, зная Доктора, наверняка смертельно опасно.

— Вода безопасна для кожи и ее можно пить, — ответил Доктор, словно почуяв ее сомнения. — Как насчет купания при луне?

Роуз радостно кивнула.

— Я за!

— А в чем подвох? — поинтересовался Джек, выпустил Роуз и начал раздеваться.

К ее удивлению, Доктор занялся тем же самым. 

— У этой воды есть одна особенность, — сообщил он. — Она разъедает любую ткань.

— Мы будем плавать голышом? — Роуз попыталась скрыть удивление.

— Вы двое без клочка одежды. Должно быть, вот он — подарок этой планеты для меня, — улыбнулся Джек, и даже в тусклом свете его зубы ярко блеснули.

— Ты не против? — Голос Доктора потерял уверенную сексуальность, и в нем звучало сомнение. Лунного света было достаточно, чтобы Роуз разглядела его лицо, полное тревоги.

— Совершенно! — Роуз решительным жестом стянула футболку.

— Точно? — уточнил он, глядя ей в глаза.

— Точно, — кивнула она и улыбнулась. Шагнула вперед, собираясь продемонстрировать, насколько точно она за такое развитие событий, но тут Джек с громким криком обрушился в воду, разрушив настрой.

Улыбнувшись его проделкам, Роуз даже не почувствовала разочарования. 

— Ну что же, идем, попробуем воду.

Они ныряли, плавали и плескались, не забывая разглядывать — кто-то тайком, а Джек совершенно открыто — то, что не скрывала вода. Море смыло физическое напряжение, а смех разогнал тучи тяжелых эмоций, в то время как реальные тучи постепенно закрыли луну. Роуз легла на спину, совершенно не заботясь о том, что ее грудь возвышается над водой всем напоказ.

— Эй, Док! — Джек лениво болтал ногами в воде.

— Ммм?

— Если море для Роуз, а виды для меня, то что на этой планете есть для тебя? Ты ведь сказал — для каждого из нас.

Теперь на Доктора смотрели две пары заинтересованных глаз.

— Сегодня будет дождь, — сообщил он и улыбнулся, дожидаясь новых вопросов.

Джек с Роуз переглянулись, не желая поддаваться на провокацию, но в конце концов Роуз не выдержала первой.

— Ладно, сдаюсь, что такого особенного в дожде?

— Он обладает легким пьянящим эффектом. Только для меня, — уточнил Доктор. — После прошедшей ночи мне нужно выпить, а во вселенной так мало алкоголя, рассчитанного на мою превосходную физиологию.

Роуз фыркнула. Если она будет думать о его превосходной физиологии в данных обстоятельствах, она сравняется по цвету с розовой водой. Доктор, похоже, понял ее неправильно, потому что добавил:

— Роуз, если не хочешь отставать, я могу заскочить в ТАРДИС за шампанским.

— Я уже об этом подумал, Доктор. — Неизвестно откуда Джек извлек фляжку и приложился к ней. Роуз старалась особо не думать о том, где он мог ее хранить. Чертовы мужчины. Но она решила отказаться от обоих предложений.

— Думаю, кому-то из нас стоит сохранить трезвую голову.

— Отличная идея, — похвалил Доктор. — Только пообещай, что воспользуешься моей беспомощностью по полной.

Роуз удивленно открыла рот. Он действительно предложил то, что она думает? Словно дождавшись сигнала, сверху обрушился дождь, наполнив воздух цитрусовым ароматом. Доктор и Джек подобрались ближе к Роуз, окружив ее. Джек поцеловал все еще удивленно приоткрытые губы.

— Не думай слишком долго, Роуз. Или я уведу твоего партнера.

Роуз улыбнулась и отточенным движением плеснула Джеку в лицо водой.

— Не торопи!

Она отвернулась от надувшего губы капитана и уткнулась лицом в грудь Доктора, удивленно пискнув. 

— Привет, — сказал тот, проводя мокрым пальцем вдоль ее носа.

— Эй, это моя фраза, — фыркнул Джек.

— Знаю. Просто у нас похожий вкус, — широко улыбнулся Доктор. Его палец обвел губы Роуз, и они влажно заблестели. — Можно?

Она кивнула, Доктор обхватил ее лицо ладонями и прижался к губам самым долгим поцелуем в ее жизни.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Роуз собралась сказать что-то значимое, но вместо этого ляпнула:

— У вас с Джеком очень разный вкус.

Доктор хмыкнул так тихо, что Роуз скорее почувствовала звук всем телом, как бывает, когда стоишь близко к колонкам. 

— В самом деле? Как ученый, я настаиваю на повторных исследованиях.

Подмигнув ей, он подошел к Джеку и поцеловал его с той же силой.

— Давно пора, — многозначительно покачал бровями Джек, и притянул Доктора для второго поцелуя.

Роуз зааплодировала.

— Как насчет смены обстановки?

— Предлагаю ТАРДИС. Там достаточно кроватей, они могут пригодиться для экспериментов, можно сосредоточиться на удовольствии, а не на том, чтобы не утонуть. — Рука Джека скользнула по бедру Доктора. Тот вздрогнул.

— Согласен.

Подхватив брошенную одежду, все трое бросились к ТАРДИС бегом.

Огромная круглая кровать оказалась полезной для множества занятий, в том числе для того, чтобы повелитель времени мог отлежаться, переживая первое за много десятков лет похмелье.


End file.
